In the current three-dimensional display technology, in addition to requiring user to wear a pair of three-dimensional glasses to obtain a three-dimensional display effect, it is possible to obtain a naked eye three-dimensional display effect by adding a structure such as a grating for a naked eye three-dimensional display, in the display screen.